Goku (Canon)
Name: Son Goku, Kakkarot Series: Dragon ball Gender: Male Classification: Alien Saiyan Age: Over 40 Powers and Abilities: Super stength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, skilled fighter, after image creation, incredible leg strength (was able to leap into the troposphere casually in his earlier days), flight, the ability to manipulate and use ki both defensively (can use his ki to enhance his natural durability and harden his skin to the extent he's able to block sword attacks from a fellow Super Saiya-jin with only his finger) and , can create flashes of light to blind his opponents, low level psychic powers: telepathy and telekinesis , energy sensing, a pure heart, can transform to increase his power even further (can either use his Kaioken technique to get up to a 20x boost linearly in all of his stats or use his Super Saiya-jin transformations up to 3 for an even greater boost in all stats), the ability to instantly transport himself anywhere with his Shunkan Ido technique, can also use this technique to cross dimensions, power that increases substantially after recovering from near fatal injuries, can hear people speaking whilst he's asleep, resistance towards electricity | Same as previous as well as the ability to absorb ki, can't be sensed by beings lesser than a "God" Weaknesses: Can't survive in the vacuum of space, can only maintain Super Saiya-jin 3 form for a short time before running out of energy or stamina. Needs energy/life signatures to lock on to use Shunkan Ido effectively, Genki Dama requires a long "charging-up" period and only works on people with evil hearts/souls |The SSJ God Form has a time limit Destructive Capacity: Small-Continental + level at minimum, Moon level (according to guides, his SuperKamehameha on Piccolo Jr had enough power to destroy the moon) | at Least Moon + at BOZ ( Piccolo vaporized the moon with ease) Planet level + against Vegeta | Multi-Planet against Frieza ( Far above First form Frieza who vaporized a planet with 0.4 % of his energy, his final form is leagues higher and Goku is stronger then him in his SSJ form) | At least Multi-planet +, Possibly Star level ( Stated to have 3000 kilis, Dabura states that 100 to 200 kilis can destroy a planet or 2) | At least solar system + | At least Solar system level+ at minimum, possibly Multi-solar system (a bit weaker than Beerus- fought him at 70% power with 80% of his own power) Range: Solar system, possibly higher Speed: Massively hypersonic + (Massively faster then Lightning, able to move so fast that Kami couldn't see him any more, and Kami > Mr Popo) | At least Massively hupersonic + | FTL | FTL+ | At least FTL+ | MFTL+ (fought 70% bills) Durability: Small-Continental + ( Survived Piccolo shockwave which according to guides destroyed a small continent, and this was done while weakened and absorbing the shock) Moon level | Planet level + | Multi-planet | At least Multi planet level+, possibly star | At least solar system + ( far above Cell) | At least Solar system level+, possibly Multi-solar system. Lifting Strength: At least Class M+ Striking Strength: at least class ZJ+, possibly YJ+ | Class NJ+ to Class XJ+ in Saiyan saga | at least Class XKJ in Frieza saga | far above Class XKJ+ ( league beyond Frieza) |Class XPJ ( can one-shot solar system level characters) | At least Class XPJ+, likely higher Stamina: Inhuman levels in both his base and Super Saiya-jin forms (can train for days with minimal rest and have long drawn out fights) significantly decreases upon reaching Super Saiya-jin 2. Upon reaching Super Saiya-jin 3, his stamina is low enough that Super Saiya-jin 3 is almost useless against any fighter strong enough to use it against, as it can only be maintained for a few minutes Standard Equipment: Early on in the series the kintoun, a sentient cloud he could ride on, and the nyoi-bo, a magic pole that could extend and contract at his command. As an adult, uses weighted clothing Intelligence: Mastery of various martial arts techniques and skills (can also copy techniques after seeing them once); years of experience fighting both powerful and diverse enemies whom have various abilities and powers. Is a combat/tactical genius for the most parts. Goku was the first to realize that Super Saiya-jin states were wasting an extreme amount of energy just by powering up to it, mastered the form despite the huge amount of stress (psychological and physical) the state puts on his body, which is more effective than training two years physically in the Room of Spirit and Time. Also devised different usages of the Kamehameha such as propelling it with his feet, homing in on targets, altering its path and range, using ki to augment his physical strength, and so on Notable Attacks/Techniques: 23rd Budokai arc, Saiyan saga, Frieza saga, Cell saga , Buu Saga, BOG and ROF